Mahō
by Lunacii
Summary: fem!Luffy It was a simple side stop on a small island for a peaceful picnic, but as usual something went strangely wrong. Luffy had been turned into a girl. The Straw-Hat Pirates set out to LogueTown where they run into some very, very familiar faces: Shanks and the Red-Haired Pirates. And it doesn't help the situation when a certain red-head falls in love with a certain Luffy...
1. Chapter 1

**Mahō **

**This will be a series, okay. X But first finish this. This fanfic was inspired by Some Girl101's '_Being A Girl' _. Except with my little twist. To be honest, I haven't gone past her second chapter, too afraid to. LOL. So I don't know what happens after Ch2. XD This is just a little free write I wanted to do with the paring Fem!LuffyxShanks.**

* * *

It had been a rather hectic week. The Straw-hat Pirates were now docked at Logue Town, all circled together discussing plans.

"So, we'll be using this cloaking device to disguise our ship," Nami explained to the crew, holding a small blue devise with black markings. "It'll last for about a week or two- plenty of time to find some info about Luffy's... problem."

The crew sighed- excluding Luffy who was practically jumping up and down, wanting to get off the ship and start looking. Robin chuckled and said, turning to the orange-haired navigator, "Shouldn't we disguise, Captain-san?"

Usopp blustered, "Why? It's already hard enough to tell this is Luffy! I mean- just look at him!" Usoppp was screaming, pointing accusingly at the oblivious Luffy who was looking Longley at the town.

Sanji looked carefully at Luffy and said, "He's okay."

"I don't see a problem," Zoro agreed, Chopper nodding his head as well.

Nami looked a little hesitant, but Robin argued. "Yes, but Captain-san will gain more attention dressed as this, yes? More... suitors, don't you think? A pirate-like look to a very beautiful, cute girl will gain many a pirates' attention, no?"

Sanji and Zoro stiffened and looked at their still oblivious captain, eyeing his new more femine body.

Grinning slyly, Nami said, "Yes! So we should dress Luffy up so he'll get fewer suitors."

"Dress him." Robin giggled at Zoro's and Sanji's blunt reply. "We're going." And off they walked with a Luffy struggling in Robin's hand trap.

"Lemme go!" He hollered, trying to follow after Sanji and Zoro.

"Oh come on!" Usopp exclaimed, trying to save his captain's pride as a man, "Just because Luffy has been transformed into a girl doesn't mean HE SHOULD DRESS LIKE ONE!"

"Would you like to dress up as so, Sharpshooter-san?" Robin asked. Usopp gulped along with Chopper and fled.

"YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN, LUFFY!" The two screamed as they ran into the town, abandoning their now female captain.

"You guys..."

Nami snickered, dragging the still fighting female-Luffy, followed by Robin. She could remember the entire event that led them into this situation.

In summary, they had stopped at a small little island to eat under some palm trees, play at the beach and just relax. Luffy, who wanted to take a nap, had rested under a fruit tree. Chopper had noticed a very strange fruit that was bright vivid, neon pink next to Luffy. Just as he was about to pick it up, Luffy snored it in. And that was when a pink glow covered Luffy revealing him as a... her. Of course, Luffy was pissed and confused, Sanji was all BEAUTIFUL~, but became very brotherly-protective along with Zoro towards their now female captain. Robin was amazed and asked Luffy many questions. The other three just passed out in utter shock. That was when they met a very mysterious old man named Grahg who explained the fruit to them. It was a strange devil fruit he found and had left there while he went for a small hike. He said they would have to go to Logue Town to meet Grehga, his sister, for she may most likely know how to get rid of this 'gender bend'. And without further a-do, Luffy had them set off back to Lounge Town.

"I hate this," they heard Luffy mutter.

Finally, Luffy was free and still couldn't find this Grehga-lady. Hungry, the now female captain, walked into a bar to get something to eat. Of course stares look at the beauty that walked in.

She stood of average height, with black hair that went just barely to her shoulders. Dark eyes that were large and gave an innocent look. Her lashes were long and thick, standing out to her very creamy-colored porcelain skin that seemed to slightly glow. She wore black pants rolled up above her knees with a loose button down red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and a white-bikini top underneath. On her feet were sandals and a dirty-brown, worn out sling bag was hanging off one shoulder. Boy-ish clothing, but very cute and very female for her curves and very, very, large chest. Her body was an hourglass, they could see slightly, muscled legs that were strong but smooth and soft. Her arms looked a bit slender.

The girl sat the bar and ordered something.

"Look at those curves!" A drunken pirate exclaimed, eyeing the black-head's hips and large breasts.

"Her hair is short and has a scar under her right eye," his companon said, also drunk, "But her ass makes up for it, eh?"

"I think her scar makes her look more cute."

"Well I think her boobs make her more sexy!"

Luffy at this point had quiestion marks blinking all round her head. Looking at the cheif she asked, "What are they doing on about?"

The bar-man stared at the pretty girl in disbelief. "Y-you."

"Weird-os." The girl shrugged and began to eat as politely as possible as Nami told her so. Luffy just couldn't understand why she had to, but Nami said if she didn't... Luffy just won't be getting any meals for the rest of the week.

"Hey sexy!" A drunken pirate husked out in what he thought was a sexy voice to the oblivious girl. Getting no response from her, the man pushed her fine shoulder faintly thinking of its smooth, soft feel under his rough hand.

Annoyed and frustrated that someone had the gall to bother her while she turned to the man and said, "What? I'm eating. Bother me later, stink." Luffy's small noise slightly scrunched up as he smelt his awful breath.

Furious, the man brought out his gun earning gasps from the other pirates. Some sprang up to stop the man from shooting. But it was too late.

Luffy was clam as she gracefully just moved slightly from the bullets. Said bullets shattered a few of the sake bottles on the shelf behind the barman, who was cowering underneath the booth. Luffy knocked a punch onto the man's jaw, sending him flying through the bar's wall. "Shishishishi," she snickered, then turning to the barman who was watching her wide-eyed. She gave him a large amount of beli, saying carelessly while walking out of the bar, "Thanks or the food! That should be enough to pay for the damages! Keep the change! Shishishishi."

"T-thank you, m-ma'am."

"Aaaa-ah!" Luffy yawned, stretching her arms as she walked from the bar. "This town is nosier than when I last came here."

"So I guess you're not resident?" A much-too-familiar voice asked her, his breathe basking her right ear.

Startled from the closeness of the voice, Luffy punched out to the man only to have her fist blocked and held onto by a large, tanned hand. "Eh?"

Still holding her fisted hand, he said, "I'm Shanks. What's your name?"

_'Oh shit...'_

* * *

**Thank You For Reading!**

**Now onto Ch****apter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mahō**

**Yay! Chapter 2! Thanksies to all that are glad for this fic! XD This is one of my fav pairings, so yeaaaaaah. lol Enjoy**

**PS: Sorry for errors and what not. This is more of a side thing to do so it had no depth. I'll do a more better one later on.**

* * *

_"I'm Shanks. What's your name?"_

_'Oh shit..."_

* * *

_'S-shanks? Here? I can't let him know this is me! Ahh! THINK NO-'_

"Lucy." _'hjsgdfhg! It sounds like Luffy! CRAAAAP!'_

"Lucy?" Shanks grinned, repeating her name. "It's cute."

"Uh yeah, gotta gooo- AK!" The black-haired girl tried to run off away from her role-model, but his grip on her hand tightened, refusing to let go.

The red-head continued to grin down at the cute black-haired girl. She had caught his attention when he was in the bar with some of his crew. Already, when she entered the bar, he could tell she was different from all the other girls. 'Lucy' seemed to scream adventure and a strong will. Not to be taken lightly as some weak female. And when all those compliment were coming from the not-so quiet pirates, it was quiet obvious the girl hadn't had a clue they were directed at her and didn't seem at all care what others thought about herself. He and his crew had gotten up to stop that drunken low pirate from hurting her, but they hadn't needed to do anything. Lucy had so easily moved out of the way of the bullets like they were nothing and lazily swung a punch at him sending the man flying though the wall. They had all gaped that such a fragile, delicate looking girl could do such a feat and with that much strength and skill.

"I'll take you to where ever you're staying, Lucy-Chan," Shanks cheered looking down at the girl. "You never know what other perverts might come and attack you, being possibly much stronger than you!"

Even though he was full on attention to the girl that caught his interest, he could just barely see a Yasopp and a few others peeking from their 'hiding' place behind a small barrel. Benn just stood there looking over at them with a smirk on his face as he smoked, not bothering trying to hide. At least they were some hundred meters away or else Shanks would try to 'kill' them for hearing him 'talk' with a girl.

Luffy stared at him blankly and said, "Nah, I'm good." She tried vainly to get out of his firm grip, even going as far as pushing her feet against his chest to pull her hand away. Sadly, Luffy couldn't use her Rubber ability due to the sea stone necklace Nami forced her to wear to stop her from using her abilities which apparently would give the Straw-hat pirates away. "NAH! LET GO, OLD MAN!"

Shanks's jaw dropped and stared at the girl in disbelief. "And you're what? Twelve?" Faintly he could hear Yasopp laughing. He could hear? Shanks was going to kill him.

"Seventeen," the girl growled, still trying to yank out her hand.

"OI! LUUUUUUF- QWAH!" A voice shouted over to her only to be silenced. The two looked over to see Usopp laying face-planted into the ground, and Nami and Sanji standing above with raised fists.

"Eh? Nami? Sanji? Usopp?" Luffy asked.

"Hahahaha," Nami laughed, skipping over to the black-haired girl. "Lu-Chan~ This is where you were?" Turning to Shanks, the orangette said, "Thank you for watching over my best friend, she can be a bit of trouble. Hahaha, Let's go Lu-chan! I have some very important info for you!"

The man blinked owlish. "Y-you know Lucy-chan?"

Sanji came over and pulled Luffy away saying in a warning voice, "Of course, you man! Why Lucy here is my little sister!"

Usopp grumbled as he got up and walked over to them. "What the heck, you guys! I saw Lu-"

"Lucy is perfectly fine, we got to go now!" Nami said with a dark voice to the long-nosed man.

Said long-noised man gaped at Luffy, and then looked at Shanks and back at his femaleized-captain. He grinned. "Hohohoho." He placed his arm around Luffy's slender shoulders and said, "Thanks a lot for keeping my little sister good and safe. She's a nuisance and extremely cheerful and oblivious and dense at times we get ourselves into trouble. Why, not so long ago we ran into-"

Luffy grabbed Usopp's, Nami's and Sanji's back of their shirts and dragged them off running, cheering, "So what'd you guys wanna tell me?"

The Yonko stood where he was, staring at the retreating back of the black-haired girl. Lucy had siblings? That looked almost nothing alike to one another. Adoptive siblings? Yasopp came running over to him, and stuttered.

"T-that was U-u-usopp? My s-s-s-s-son!?"

Shanks didn't bother answering, loosing himself in thought. "I wonder if they're pirates..." Shanks beamed at the thought, "That'd be so great! Lucy and I could hang out more!"

"Know my son more," Yasopp cheered along, jumping up and down with Shanks.

Been looked at the two and sighed.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO BE MALE AGAIN!"

Robin had to use her power and hold the fighting girl down as she trantumed. Nami sighed, rubbing her ears from her captain's loud voice. "Grehga-san said even if we were to give you some transform-gender anything they'd never work on you. Sorry."

Sighing in defeat, Luffy calmed down and stood up. "Oh well! Even as a female, nothing has changed! Shishishishi."

Looking at Luffy, Usopp exclaimed, "Girls are weak, aren't they?"

Before Nami could even punch Usopp, Luffy laughed. "Most just want to be weak and depend on others! Nami is strong! Look and even Robin is so cool! Gender doesn't matter. If you have the strength to be strong, that's all that counts! Shishishishi. I treat all the same!"

Silence from the others. Nami glomped Luffy squealing, "You think I'm strong, captain? I won't fail you for sure now!"

Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Zoro sweat-dropped. 'Luffy said something smart...'

"Whatever! I'm hungry," Luffy moaned, pushing away Nami and heading to the kitchen.

"I'll cook supper," Sanji sang. "What do you want, Nami-swan~?"

"Whatever Luffy wants," Nami replied, heading outside. "I'm going to check the weather."

"I'll company you, Navigator-san."

"OKAY Beautiful ladies! Luffy-chwan~! What do you want?"

* * *

Next day-

Luffy went back into town again, completely forgetting about Shanks in all her emotions on the 'permenate gender'. She was craving for ice cream and had went to an ice cream parlor. She shared with a little girl who liked triple scoop ice-creams.

"-And Miss," the little girl went on," There was the marine man who gave me some money to buy another ice-cream!"

"He sounds nice! If only Nami was that nice, she owes me a gajillion ice-creams and meals." Luffy sniffed rembering just two days ago meal that went out the window. "She so mean."

Luffy waved good-bye to the girl as the two split off in different directions. "where to go, where to go," Luffy said, walking aimlessly about. She avoided an occasional bandit or nasty pirate that came near. She spotted Usopp at a store, mummuring under his breathe. "Ah! USOPP!" Luffy yelled to him, running over to him.

"Lu-chan!"

"What'cha doin'?" Luffy asked, looking at what Usopp was staring at. Some strange powder and pieces.

"I'm wondering if I should buy these. I've been wanting to make a new weapon shot, and maybe update Nami's staff. She said she wanted something with a little more power," usopp thoughtfully replied.

"Really!" The girl immdediantly lit up.

"Heh-heh-heh," Usopp laughed quietly, "You underestimate me, captain. I can build many things."

"But you can't repair Merry."

Usopp felated, "Well... I've got this hammer that we could use to fix Merry's-"

"So you guys are pirates! This is great!" Both Straw-hat pirates froze at the sound of the man they met just yesterday.

Pointing a finger at the red-haired man, Usopp said, "I don't care if you're a great pirate! I'll oblinerate you if you dare touch Lu-chan!"

Luffy was impressed that Usopp wasn't visimbly trembling like he usually was when confronting a great pirate. Though, Usopp was slightly trembling in the legs. But as usual, Luffy blinked owlishly not getting the entire situation.

Shanks grinned, and in a joking manner he said, "And how do you think you'll be able to stop me?"

"WITH THIS!" Usopp brought out his sling shot and fired a small sttrange black ball that was gassy looking. "THE ULTIMATE RUNNING AWAY TECHNIQUE! "KURO-SMOKIN FLEE FREEDOM!" The small ball exploded in front of Shanks face, being too suprised. It clouded his vision. By the time got through he saw a fleeing Usopp dragging Lucy along.

"LUCY!"

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH US," Usopp screamed as he dragged the clue-less Luffy with him as he sprinted away.."FREEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOM! YOU SHALL NEVER CATCH ME, 'CAPTAIN' USOPP, SKILLED SHARPSHOOTER OF A GROUP OF DEAMING PIRATES FROM THE EAST BLUE! WE WILL ACHEIVE OUR DREAMS EVEN IF IT MEANS FACING YOU! WE WILL KILL ALL THAT HIT ON OUR DEAR SISTER CAPTAIN!"

"USOPP! YOU MADE ME LOSE MY ICE CREAM!"

"AH! I'M SORRY!"

"Ah! Lucy-chan!" Shanks cried out in dismay as his crush vanished by the hands of his own sharpshooter's son. Now... he had a grudge.

He stomped off to where the others were who were waiting for their captain in a bar.

Benn grinned and said, "Trouble with love?"

Turning to Yasopp, Shanks said darkly, "Your son, is now my enemy."

"SAY WHAT!" yasopp cried out, "WHAT'D HE DO?"

"He took Lucy away and has vowed to oblinerate me if I come near Lucy-chan," he mourned. "So, I must defeat him for Lucy-chan."

"... Be serious."

"I am."

"They're like twenty years younger than you."

"Age doesn't matter in the world of love."

"... I MUST PROTECT MY SON," Yasopp screamed as he ran out to find his son.

"I'LL DEFEAT YOU FIRST!" Shanks yelled after him, chasing the blonde man.

"..."

"So, how about some popcorn as we watch how this plays out," Lucky asked the others.

Benn simply sighed.

* * *

**Yay! now onto next chapter. Thank you for supporting me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mahō**

**I also want to thank the lovely people who have been reading my fast-for-the-fun-of-it story (this one Maho) and saw REALLY misleading typos within! I quickly fixed them and feel so honorbly glad you saw them! Thank you guys for making it nice and simple! QAQ I'm kinda running low on ideas too... ideas are greatly APPRECIATED!**

**I also like to say I don't have "Microsoft Word' Yeah, sucks huh? I only have word pad and apparently online spell checks hate me. :( So please pardon my skills as I do this the hard way of going though it by myself. I would love to have a Beta and spell/grammer check for me, but I'm too shy to do it! / So please bare with me guys, this is hard.**

**WARNING: Lamely done chapter... Spelling, writing skills, OOC-ness. **

* * *

Luffy was dragging her feet through the part with a Nami dragging her about. Nami had took her to various dressing shops, buying her various outfits that Luffy claimed to be "Who the hell can fight in this crap?". Nami showed a little mercy towards her female captain (by Robin's insistance) by allowing her to wear flats.

"I look like a clown," Luffy complained for the upthenth time, "And I don't wanna resemble Buggy's crew."

"Oh shut up, Luffy," Nami retorted, "You look very pretty and cute! You are better off as a girl." Nami walked back to the grudgily following Luffy, fixing the pink blouse's cloth along Luffy's rather giving chest. "Girls need to look neat and proper! Not all rough!"

"I wanna wear my own clothing! Not this! It feels too tight on my chest," Luffy whined to her friend.

"Get use to it!"

"I want ice creeeeaaaam," the younger female moaned to the older woman.

Robin giggled, covering her mouth. "I'll get you some ice-cream later, Captain-san."

"THANK YOU!" Squeled Luffy as she glomped the oldest member of the Straw-hats.

Lightly hugging her female captain in return, Robin looked at Nami. "What are we suppose to do now that Yonko Shanks is here? It's too risky leaving here when the man is very much infatuated with Captain-san. He knows she's a pirate and will search out for her."

Nami scrachted her head and watched with slight amusement as Luffy wiggled around in Robin's arms as the captain tried to look for anything interesting, totally oblivious and carefree about the serious situation at hand. "Hmmm... we might have to keep a low profile and try to be careful around him. We could just go with Usopp's plan about telling this Shanks guy that 'Lucy' is actually 'Luffy'. Then he'll lose interest... hopefully."

Robin simply chuckled knoing quite well the Yonko wouldn't care too much that Lucy was actually Luffy, and this revealization would make Shanks more perssistant and able to gain her affection in another and more high field

Seeing the gadgets turn in Robin's eyes, Nami knew full well what Robin was thinking and sighed in frustration. This was going to be too hard. Looking at Luffy, she demanded, "What are we going to do now, Luffy? Do you want to tell Shanks that you're LUFFY not LUCY, being permenatly turned into a girl! You'll have to tell him sooner or later!"

Looking at Nami with a dark 'o' in interest then her eyes brightened and she escaped from Robin's arms, turning on her heel to look for Shanks. "Okay!"

"EH!" Nami screamed, running over to Luffy and grabbing her arm. "That easily! He could end the promise with you though! Aren't you afraid of his reaction?"

Luffy laughed and beamed brightly. "Nope! Shanks is Shanks! This is just part of my adventure! No two adventures are the same! He'll accept it, shihihihi!"

Nami goggled as the black haired girl ran off in some random direction, no doubt looking for Shanks. The orange haired teen wondered how Luffy could be so oblivious and carefree in situations like these.

Robin laughed right next her. "Fufufu! Captain-san is so faithful in her friends."

"Y-yeah..."

* * *

Walking around while looking for a red haired guy was not easy. At all.

She got lost so many times and bumped into Usopp quite a few times as well. Like just a few minutes ago. Luffy was turning a corner when she rammed into by a running Usopp.

Looking up she said, "Usopp! What's the rush?"

Getting and pulling Luffy up with a quick jerk he said with panicked eyes, "There's this guy following me and keeps on trying to talk to me! He looks scary!" he cried.

Tilting her head to the side, Luffy asked, "What does he look like?"

"Blonde hair, big, has these thick coat and this rifle gun! He had this mean look too on this face! I have to go!" And off Usopp went, running and vanishing into the crowd.

Scratching her head, Luffy walked towards her... right? Yeah that way and wondered briefly why that sounded familiar. Who cares? She didn't.

At one point, Luffy came across a stall selling some ice-cream and bought some. But there was this one guy who kept on talking to her while she waited for her ice-cream. He talked about really pointless stuff like starting families, the weather, child names, her looks and some other random stuff. Getting her ice-cream she left without any other disturbances.

Deciding to look along the docks for Shanks, she went towards the sound of water and grinned brightly when the sun hit her face. "So warm!" Forgetting why she came their, she went and sat on the edge of a dock, watching as people docked their ships, marines coming and going and at one point she swore she thought she saw someone looking very familiar to Coby. Or she thought it could be since they person was wearing a uniform similiar to a Marine's and had pink hair.

Yawning, Luffy stretched her arms to the sun then her legs to the blue water beneath. She grumbled at she fiddled with the sea-stone necklace Nami forced her to wear upon no-food-for-a-week type of threat.

Then she caught sight of a ship. The black haired captain was about to look away when she saw the much too familiar form of Smoker. Not cool. The marine ship was docking and Smoker was standing up from a chair located on the top deck. The familiar cigars were emitting their smoke and he spoke to a few marines who came on board to speak with him.

A battle broke out inside Luffy's mind. She should just go and get as far away as possible and find Nami and the others and warn them. But if she left it might look suspicious? Right? Nami said not to look suspicious. So should she stay or go and warn the others? Debating whether or not to go, she felt someone's keen eyesight land upon herself. Trying to play it safe, she continued to swing her legs over the ocean's water and focused mainly on it as she licked away at her ice-cream. Luffy's body was a battle in itself, not wanting to appear tense knowing someone's gaze was upon her. The gaze never left and it had been a few minutes. Soon it left, much to her relief. But right when she was deciding on getting up and going, she felt it return. Gulping slightly, Luffy tried not to look forward and simply turned her head to the side to look at the ocean horizon.

The gaze left her and her body seemed to relax. Yawning for the how many-ith time that day, Luffy looked straight on forward hoping to see no Smoker. How wrong she was because right when she raised her head, her eyes met Smoker's who was turning back around from speaking with someone. How bad can this get.

Luffy blinked a few times at him, tilted her head and looked somewhere else. Nami was going to kill her cause just then from the corner of her eye she saw Smoker leave his boat onto the dock and started walking towards her.

Okay, Luffy had a few plans in mind now.

One: Either she play it cool and hope he didn't actually stop by her.

Two: Get up and run for it.

Three: Drop into the water and drown.

Four: Do a hit-and-run when he stops by her.

So far, Luffy was thinking the plan number two or plan number four. Getting up and dusting her behind skirt of the any dirt, Luffy decided to go with Plan two even if it did look suspicious. Nami would thank her later.

Finishing her ice cream, she threw the stick away into a small trash can nearby, and did the 'gentle run' Nami taught her to do since it was a more feminine run apparently. Luffy never once looked over her shoulder, but she did when she turned. A side way glance to the ally way entrance where you could see where she sat. She didn't see anybody so Smoker must have not being going towards her... right?

After more pointless walking around and trying to remember why she had went to the docks, she went another set of docks and was relieved to see no Smoker or anybody she might of known to be enemies.

"Lucy-chan!"

"Shhh-shanks?"

Startled, Luffy spun around sharply and saw Shanks grinning widely, not ten feet from her.

* * *

It would be honest to say Shanks was not a happy man in the least. First off, he had spent the rest of that day of his sharpshooter son' interferance looking for Lucy after Yasopp managed to lose him. The search had been fruitless and today he went on a search again for Lucy hoping she hadn't left quite yet. And to his luck, he finally caught up with her at the dock area.

Shanks never really took much interest in girls because most of the time they fit into one category of 'girly'. He didn't seem to really like that. The closest to catching his interest was Makino, but that was more of a 'she's a good friend' interest. Something about Lucy really drawled him in. She was pretty, extremely childish and had the captivating air of adventure. He felt even though he hardly known her for a total of twenty minutes, he knew her very well like they met before a while back.

He even had that feeling of he had met her before. Shanks, he'll admit, saw Luffy inside of Lucy. But no way could Lucy be Luffy because for one: Luffy is male. End of story.

So imagine his glee when he spotted a startled Lucy. Lucy just gawked at him, very surprised. She had looked like she was looking for someone, possibly Yassop's son? Or one of her 'siblings'? Maybe he could ask.

"Lucy-chan! I was looking for you," he said, smiling over at her as he walked to her.

Lucy blinked a few times at him and beamed beamed brightly. "I was looking for you!"

Shanks grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Really?" Grabbing her soft hand he said, "Let's go do something fun! Lucy-chan!"

Brown eyes widened somewhat at him as he pulled her with him down the docks. "Ah! Shanks! I need to tell you-"

"The weather is nice today, huh?" Shanks said randomly as he pulled her along, "And you look nice as well! Though, I never expected you to wear something like that. For some reason I thought you weren't the type to dress up in skirts!"

"I didn't chose this! Nami forced me into it or I wouldn't get to eat!" Lucy protested to him. "But I-"

He didn't know why he started stalking like this with her, just speaking of anything to get her to talk to him. He grinned. "Haha! You like to eat don't you! Anytime I see you, you have something in your hands that's edible! But you don't today-"

"That's because I finished my ice cream just barely a few minutes ago," Luffy whined, remembering why she had to finish it so fast. He was making her hungry again. But Luffy had to tell him who she really was. "Shanks, I'm-"

"You hungry, Lucy? We can go-"

Lucy yanked her hand out of his warm one and whined, "Shaaaanks! I need to tell you something!"

Shanks stopped and looked over his shoulder at Lucy. Her light coco colored eyes were shining and had the strange twinge of being serious, oh-so-similar to the kid who spoke so seriously of being Pirate King. Her small hands were fisted into her pretty red skirt, a pout adoring her lips. "Eh?" His heart seemed to pace up more, beating frantically as possible senerarios ran through his mind what it could possibly be.

"Jeez, Shanks! You keep on distracting me from the point," she pouted making him slightly blush.

Rubbing the back of his head he said, "Sorry, Lucy-chan! I mean- I'm so excited that I found you and I wanted to hang out with you. Haha!"

Feeling happy inside that Shanks wanted to hang out with her even though he still didn't know that Lucy was indeed Luffy, she slightly smiled. But it quickly vanished. "My name isn't Lucy!"

"Huh?" The Yonko blinked a few times at Luffy in confusion. "But you said it was-"

"I know I did! But that's not my real name! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, you baka! Does it take too much to figure that out? Ji-san figured it out quickly," Luffy whined, again remembering how a call with her grandfather went. A story for another time.

"Wha-"

"I ate some weird fruit while I was asleep and got turned into a girl! I came here with my nakama to meet some lady for a cure and she said it was permanent-permanent meaning there is no way for me go back! She said I couldn't even be turned gender again by anything if I could!"

His light colored eyes looked at Lucy- no, Luffy in shock. Her large light brown eyes looked at him seriously, that very same look Luffy would give whenever he would speak of becoming a strong pirate. There was no doubt what-so-ever in his mind that this was indeed Luffy. Sure somethings looked a little off from the male Luffy, possible traits from his mother that Luffy would of inherited if Luffy was naturally born a girl.

He should just give up right then and now for the heart of the girl. No wonder Lucy was exactly like Luffy in everything. And the story made perfect sense in its own way of Luffy eating in his sleep...

"Why are you looking like that, your face is funny," Luffy laughed, pointing at Shanks shocked face.

Shanks was very much sure his face was now a vivid red at Luffy's laugh. NO! He was not going to fall for Luffy since he was now female when originally he was a boy! No! It was not right for him to go after the kid. But how couldn't he? Now what was once just a fun friend that was male was now a female with possibility of being his lover. Life at sea was an adventure and not two adventures were the same. A small smile broke out across his face as he looked at a now bemused Luffy who had no clue to what Shanks was now thinking. The red haired man's face smiling with an almost suggestive twist to it.

Standing up straight he walked closer to the confused black haired girl and said leaning in close, "I still won't give up on you."

* * *

**And a cliffhanger... thing. Whatever. ^-^ Onto next chapter, yay! And I said OOC-ness meaning 'out-of-character'. Just saying. Now to start on next chapter! And info on Princess to Pirate to King Ch6 (if you read that story), the chapter in in progress but kinda on hold due to a slight problem with the plot. ^-^ It'll be fixed soon! Just more problematic than I thought originally.**

**Started a new story called Decipher with fem!Luffy with possible pairing of femLuffyxLucci or femLuffyxShanks.****baka = idiot/stupid**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mahō**

**Chapter 4**

**WARNING: Lamely done chapter... Spelling, writing skills, OOC-ness, grammar, swears**

**Thank you guys for waiting so long for this chapter! Sorry it's short.**

* * *

_Standing up straight he walked closer to the confused black haired girl and said leaning in close, "I still won't give up on you."_

* * *

Luffy blinked a few times and laughed. "So we're keeping the promise?"

Shanks blinked a few times and sighed, either from frustration or relief he didn't care: It was best he didn't start hitting on his own 'apprentice' so early in his/her gender bend. Beaming he said, "Sure! But lets go eat some food, I'm starvin'."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered, bouncing up and down, chest bouncing along with her. Shanks had to force his eyes away. feeling very ashamed of himself at the moment.

'So much for not hitting on her...' he thought with a grumble, following after the bouncing female. He smiled though, eyes soft on Luffy. This made things so much more easier for him. Everything would feel natural in his teasing and not trying to figure someone he 'didn't know' while messing up his advances on her in a more serious relationship.

He didn't know how to explain his sudden feeling of posseivness of the kid. All he could think now was bundling up the girl in his arms, sharing their warmth with one another. Maybe have a few rounds in the bed too... or a lot of 'em that is... No, no. No thinking like that yet, he needed to rise up those chances to even get there. All Luffy saw him as was her Hero and idol not her lover... wait. Now that he thought about it, was she even in a relationship?

He did not like the idea at all. Not a bit. Not an once. Not a single little tinny wincie-incie bit. "Hey, Luffy!" He said, catching up to the small female, "Just curious... are you like in a... uh... you know..." How the hell was he suppose to say this without sounding like a creep?

"'You a know' what,?" repeated Luffy, eyes wide in bright curosity.

'Shit...' Looking to the side, he grumbled, "Do you have a... a person that kisses you a lot or stalks you around? That kinda person." Shanks blurted out, trying hard to stop the reddening comming to his cheeks.

Luffy simply laughed. "Hell no! Though... I think Nami tried to kiss me yesterday. Haha."

Shanks wasn't sure to either sigh in relief or tense up at the mention of the orange-haired 'sister' trying to kiss Luffy so recently... and as a female. He. Did. Not. Like. It. Noticing that he had stopped and Luffy was around twenty feet away and too merry to notice that Shanks had stopped, the red-haired jogged over to Luffy saying, "Oi-Oi! Wait up! Luffy!"

* * *

Luffy was back on the disguised Going Merry in no time. And in high spirits. She was immediately greeted by Nami and Usopp, both questioning her with worried faces whether or not she found Shanks and what his reaction was.

"Did you freak out," Usopp demanded, clutching his head while he freaked out.

"Tell us, Luffy!" Nami nearly screamed, clutching Luffy's arms in an iron grip.

The black-haired captain simply laughed. "Nothing happened. I told him and then we went out and ate and played around like the old times."

Nami simply looked at Luffy with wide eyes. Her jaw slightly slack in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? That's all? No hugs? Kisses? Lovey-dovey action going on? Do I get no romance advise here? No 'Hey Nami~! Do you think he'll like this?' or 'Nami, i'm so excited to meet him again,' or 'We're expecting, Nami! You'll be the Aunt!"

Luffy blinked a few times. "Eh? What'cha talking about?"

"N-never mind."

The small girl tapped her index finger on her chin thoughtfully and said, "Now that I think about it... he did carry me on his shoulders a lot, and tickled me too, a whole load, and actually hugged me a lot. But that's normal," Luffy laughed, walking off in bright spirits. Nami's mouth just repeatly opened and closed as she stared in disbelief at Luffy's retreating back.

". . . She's so. . ."

"Stupid?" Usopp suggested.

"Y-yeah."

* * *

The next morning, Sanji and Luffy went out to go get supplied, all the while being cautious since Luffy told them (at last minute actually before the set out) that she saw Smoker who was coming towards her after they docked. So Nami placed strict orders on her childish captain that if she dare separate herself from Sanji, Luffy would be forced to dress up in even more GIRLY CUTE TO THE EXTREME PINK FRILLY clothes for the next month, no matter the situation. And no meat for two days, too.

Luffy looked around with eager brown eyes at the stores, looking for the meat one obviously. Sanji wasn't paying too much attention to his bouncy female captain as he looked at the list in his hands, occasionally looking up to see if there was good store to pay visit to.

"Sanji," Luffy cheered, waving her arms in front of his face suddenly, forcing him to halt suddenly. Sanji's one visible eye looked at Luffy with a questioning look, his cigarette still clenched in his slightly loose jaw.

"What?"

"Let's go to that market over there!" Luffy pointed a smooth hand over to a large looking store were a decent sized crowd was. "I bet they have a lot of meat!"

The blonde looked thoughtfully at the market, then shrugged, walking towards the market as Luffy cheered and started bouncing all over again around him as she cheered. "Fine, Lu-chwan. we'll probably find a good majority of the needed supply there, too."

"YAY!"

Both Straw-hat pirates walked into the large market side by side, but what they hadn't expected (much to Sanji's anger) was a large crowd of men come forward at the sight of a pretty and really cute girl (that being Luffy), forcing the separation of the two friends. Sanji could be heard screaming and yelling at the men for being perverts and to leave Luffy alone, but to everyone's dismay, said girl and vanished, slipping away during the chaos.

With Luffy~ however. . .

When the mob had came, she was surprised and confused. Sanji had been pushed out of the way as men tried to talk to her, but when Sanji exploded, she lost interest in the fight when she caught sight of an interesting cat walking off. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Sanji distracted as he fought with the men, and bolted off.

He looked like he was having fun, she she didn't want to bother him! Luffy walked past some bakeries and was tempted to go into the meat shop: so she bargained with going into the ice-cream shop instead.

Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. -Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. -Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Shanks. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. -Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Shanks Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream. Ice-Cream.

_'Ah! Cherry Ice-cream and strawberry, I want!' _Luffy thought with a squeal, rushing inside and ordering her ice-cream with shining eyes. The old-lady served her the ice-cream of choice with extra scoops (Luffy liked this lady) with a bright smile and complemented Luffy's appearance.

"Thanks, Baa-chan!" Luffy said, licking away at her ice-cream and out the shop, bumping into a large, muscular, clothed chest. Luckily, her ice-cream was safe without smearing herself or the person's clothing (she'd make him pay for another ice-cream if her ice-cream was messed up). "Ah! 'Cuse me-"

"Luffy!"

Luffy blinked and looked up (too tall of guy), "Shanks! Wassup?"

The red-haired man grinned down at her, beaming his joy of seeing Luffy. Off in the distance (well they use to be right behind Shanks, the guy had felt like having ice-cream but when he said Luffy's name, they took it was the card to 'Get-the-hell-away-from-me-and-Luffy-or-you'll-mess-up-my-chance-and-I'll-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully-with-no-mercy-and-I-do-not-care-if-you're-my-nakama-at-the-moment'). "Nothhin' much, Lu! How about you?"

The girl simply grinned and showed him her ice-cream. "Ice-cream, so I'm good. Sanji is playing around with those guys at the entrance. He looks like he's having fun!"

Yasopp, who heard Luffy's cheerful claim, sweat-drop as he thought about the blonde-haired fellow beating the shit out of the guys there, claiming them as perverts. _Sure_. . . he looked like he was having fun: he looked murderous.

"I was coming here for ice-cream, too. Just wait a moment and we can go for a walk," Shanks cheered, turning to look over his shoulder and glared at his crew who all sweated (except Benn who just raised an eyebrow with his arms crossed as he smoked, unimpressed). Benn sighed and pushed everyone off somewhere else to give his captain and Luffy some 'alone time'.

Shanks was just too weird.

After getting his ice-cream, Shanks dragged Luffy off somewhere else, out the market and to somewhere more greeny and interesting looking. All the while, they both chatted and joked around, both feeling completely at ease in one another's presence.

As they walked through the plaza, Shanks asked, trying to be not too interested in their conversation as he looked over at the sea, "So how much longer are you all staying here?"

Luffy tapped her chin thoughtfully and smiled. "Just a few more days, three I think. Nami said she wants to have a few more days of 'vacation' before we set out. Zoro doesn't care much, he's too busy either training, sleeping or drinking up the sake."

Shanks's ears pricked when he heard the mention of someone else drinking loads of sake. A glint flashed in his eyes. "Have I met this Zoro guy before?"

"Nope."

"I'd like to meet him- a worthy drinking contest opponent."

Luffy laughed. "You should have a competition with Nami, too! She's pretty good!"

The yonko grabbed Luffy's wrist, and grinned down at her. "Let's go! I wanna have a drinking contest with these friends of yours!"

* * *

The beginning of the drinking competion took place after some of the crew got over the fact a YONKO was here of all places, on their ship, standing (towering over) Luffy. Nami at first had a hard time believing this was guy that inspired Luffy to be a pirate until the guy started talking and she was in his presence more. Two peas in the same pod alright: they acted too much the same.

So when Shanks said he heard from Luffy that she had two crewmates that could last very long in drinking competetions, Nami was sure she was going to cry. That was until he offered a bet. She was burning to win now: BELI~!

Usopp kept track of the bottles, sweat-dropping the entire time as the pile got bigger and bigger and bigger. At one point he grumbled, "There is something wrong here. . . really wrong. . . wronger than Luffy singing about Romeo and Juliet and actually even knowing a love story. . .But. . . that's wronger now that I think about it: too weird."

Chopper, too, agreed with the sharpshooter.

Robin chuckled as she watched the three drink, Luffy standing next to her and cheering on (or more like debating on who to cheer one) the three drinkers.

Nami and Zoro both passed out at the same time, both extremely drunk beyond belief. Luffy laughed, clutching her stomach as Robin shook her head as she smiled, walking out the door to make some coffee for very drunk and victorious Shanks. Chopper fussed over the passed out straw-hat pirates as Usopp recounted all the empty containers of sake.

"Monsters. . ."

Luffy giggled at Usopp's statement and walked over to Shanks, squealing. "Amazing Shanks! That's. . . uh. . . well it's a big number of sake jugs you drank!"

Shanks chuckled, still in drunk stupor, lifting a finger he said, "No way. . . would I lose in front. . . of Luffy-chan!" He hiccupped. "A real man. Does not lose. . . in front of his love." Another hiccup.

"Whatever Shanks!" Luffy giggled, helping the drunk idol of hers sit up. He clutched her arms with a strong grip, refusing to loosen his hold. "Okay Shanks. . . I think you had too much~!"

Usopp and Chopper, deciding that their oblivious captain needed aid, were about to help free Luffy when their mouths were suddenly clasped over with hands and their struggling halted by more hands popping all over and dragging them and the snoring Zoro and Nami out the room.

Shanks hiccuped again, looking at Luffy with a flushed face and slightly glazed eyes. "Luffy. . ."

Said girl titled her head to the side in confusion.

"Luffy. . . " Luffy was really confused now. Shanks eyes were bright and fierce, like when he spoke with passion about his love for the sea and his adventures. Shanks grip on her forearm was even tighter now. "Luffy. . . I love you. . ." And Luffy was yanked towards the man.

* * *

Usopp, Chopper, a just now arriving Sanji, followed by a grey-haired pirate smoking (Benn), and Robin had decided to enter the room when they were all greeted by Shanks confession followed by Shanks kissing Luffy.

Usopp and Chopper jaw dropped while Sanji started to set on fire. Robin decided, once more, the two needed privacy so she knocked out the three men and dragged them out the room followed by a chuckling Beckman.

Robin sighed, smiling that her captain probably just now found love in a peculiar form.

* * *

**I got the repeated ice-cream then with insertion of character name inside from Problematic Kids by Fifth-of-Fourth, it's a cute and hilarious AcexLuffy and MarcoxSanji fiction. I absolutely love it. Actually, it was thanks to that story I was able to continue on with this chapter!**

**Thank for waiting so long for this chapter! I appreciate your support a whole load!**

**A surprise pairing will be seen in the next chapter (I promise) and I just wonder how Luffy will react to this confession and kiss: if she even understood it that is~**

**I'll be making a fem!LuffyxMihawk One-shot (A popular request a few months back) and fem!LuffyxAce One-Shot! The MihawkxfemLuffy is nearly done~ and I have yet to start the AcexfemLuffy one~!**


End file.
